


The Artist and The Barista

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Requested work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is an art student whose inspiration and interest is sparked by a local barista named Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



> A/N: Written from the following prompt (sent to me by sarah_dude): I need you to write a new fic for me. Peggy is an art student and Angie is the coffee shop girl, and they exchange this line of dialogue Angie: " some people are artists." Peggy: "And some people are works of art."OK THANKS (The requested line of dialogue will be in the next chapter). 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel and I seek no profit from this story.

Peggy looked down at the blank page of her sketchbook and tried to will something, anything to come about in her brain to draw. She was stuck and she hated being stuck. She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. She placed the book and her pencil at her side as she looked up at the branches of her favorite tree but it seemed that even they could not inspire her today. Her muse was on vacation and didn’t bother to leave a note indicating when it might return. 

“Miss Carter?” she heard a voice call from her left. 

She brought her head down from gazing at the tree and used her index finger to push up her black rimmed glasses.  She turned and noticed Edwin Jarvis looming over her like a shy praying mantis. He stood near her blanket with what looked to be his lunch and a book tucked under his arm. 

“Mr. Jarvis,” she responded playfully. She liked Edwin. They weren’t the only British students at their college but something felt familiar about him from the moment Peggy met him in one of her introductory courses and they’d been friends ever since.

“Would you mind terribly if I sat here or did I interrupt you?” He clutched his lunch bag like a lifeline and looked already ready to go. 

_Poor man is always so nervous,_ thought Peggy. Peggy didn’t smile at him but her eyes were kind as she replied, “You are more than welcome to join me. I was trying to work but it seems a pointless endeavor at the moment.”

“Ah, I’m to understand that the creative life can be exhausting and hard to manage,” he said as he sat next to her.

“Oh you have no idea. How are your classes? I don’t remember the last time I saw you.”

“Quite well. I’ve been working on some poetry translations.” He laid out a small napkin for his lunch. He pulled out a sandwich and as he noticed Peggy eyeing it like a ravenous pup, he pulled out a knife and cut it in half. 

Peggy smiled as he handed her the bigger half. “How is Howard?” she asked. She still did not understand how Edwin could put up with his ridiculous roommate.

Jarvis scoffed. “I feel as if he is trying to set some sort of record with how many women he chooses to go through every week. I thought an engineering degree would prove more challenging for such a lifestyle.”

Peggy laughed lightly. “What a character.”

Jarvis took a sip of his tea and replied, “Indeed. So what are you up to?”

Peggy shrugged. “It’s my day without any classes. I thought perhaps I’d get some work done but all I’ve been able to manage is staring at a blank page for the last hour.”

“Perhaps a change in venue might be in order?” asked Jarvis. 

Peggy quirked an eyebrow and replied, “That’s a thought.”

Jarvis added a small nod in agreement and set about finishing his sandwich. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 After she bid Edwin goodbye a little later, Peggy decided to head to her favorite coffee shop, The Griffith.

It was only a five minute walk from campus and was nestled in a small corner of town surrounded by little shops that sold things like college memorabilia and trinkets by local artists. Peggy liked the quieter side of town and the Griffith was quite the cozy spot. It was a renovated old Victorian home with two floors and the most comfortable couches Peggy had ever encountered. She welcomed the thought of what a cup of tea and afternoon spent there might do for her ability to work. 

Peggy stood at the bottom of the steps for the entrance and picked up her right foot to begin her climb when she suddenly lost her balance and fell on the lawn in front of the shop. She righted herself quickly and sat up. She was confused for a moment before she realized something hard had collided into her. She looked up to see that it was not something but someone that hit her. 

A young woman who looked to be about Peggy’s age or just a little younger and eyes the color of the sky on a clear day stood over her. She looked apologetic and a little panicked. She looked Peggy up and down and said, “I’m so sorry hon but I’m late for work. Are you ok?”

Peggy nodded, unable to make a sound. 

“Good. Come on in and your drink’s on me?”

“Oh you don’t have to-“ Peggy tried to reply but her words were cut off by the woman resuming her run into the shop. 

Peggy stood up and rubbed her side. She seemed to be no worse for wear. She picked up her bag and walked up to the shop. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Peggy opened the front door, saw the long line, and sighed. This did not appear to be her day. 

“Peggy?” she heard someone call to her. 

She turned slightly and noticed it was her friend Colleen. She smiled at her. “Hi. Where are you off to?”

“I got a date tonight." She smiled and seemed to think for a moment before she continued, "I was going to text you actually. I was wondering if you might come over and keep Lola company?”

Truth be told Peggy was not an avid animal lover. It seemed though that Colleen’s sweet lab pup had stolen her heart and she couldn’t resist spending an evening with her. 

“And what would I get in return?” 

“My eternal love and devotion?”

Peggy laughed at that. “I have that already. How about you buy me some tea and a scone tomorrow?”

Colleen winked at her and replied, “You got it.”

Peggy smiled and waved her off as she headed out the door. In a few minutes, Peggy was finally at the front of the line. 

“What can I getcha?” asked the barista. Peggy looked up and the young woman blushed a little. “Oh it’s you! I’m so sorry! Sometimes I don’t pay enough attention to where I’m goin and just bam! I whack into somethin. My nonna says it’s a wonder I can ever get anywhere.”

Peggy shook her head and marvelled at the woman’s ability to fit so many words into one breath. “It’s quite alright.”

The woman smiled at her and said, “Oh English! I like it. Let me guess earl grey with a touch of milk? Wait no. No milk and one sugar?”

Peggy looked at her a bit astounded. “How did you know?”

The barista waved her arms around her and said, “I work in a coffeeshop. How bout you pick a spot to sit and I’ll bring ya your drink?” Peggy looked a little confused. “I told you your drink would be on me.”

Peggy smiled in gratitude and said, “Alright. Thank you.” She moved so the next person could order and noticed the bright name tag on the woman’s shirt read ‘Angie’.

Peggy surveyed the room and found a spot within eyesight of the serving counter. _Perfect_ she thought and headed toward the comfortable chair and big window. She sat down and pulled out her sketchbook. 

It only took Angie a couple minutes to make her tea and head over to her. She looked at Peggy’s sketchbook and noticed her name etched on the front. “Peggy Carter. Nice name.”

Peggy looked up and adjusted her glasses. “Thank you Angie,” She smiled. 

Angie’s stomach did an excited jump at the sound of her own name and that gorgeous smile. When Peggy eyed her expectantly, Angie snapped out of her daze and said, “Oh yeah. Here’s your tea. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Peggy nodded and said, “I will. Thank you again.”

Angie smiled and said, “No problem.” 

As Angie made her way to the counter, Peggy felt a familiar pull. The woman was absolutely adorable and Peggy knew a crush would soon follow. _Oh dear Lord,_ she thought. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 A couple of hours later, Peggy surveyed the sketch she’d been working on and sighed in satisfaction. It wasn’t anywhere near what she’d like but at least it was something. She’d also been able to come up with ideas for pieces in her upcoming show. It seemed the change in venue was exactly what she’d needed. 

She took a moment to glance at Angie who was chatting excitedly with a brunette Peggy recognized as Gloria. Peggy pressed her lips together and drew in a breath. _With my luck she won’t even be interested in me,_ she thought. She shook her head and exhaled. Angie seemed quite friendly and checked on Peggy a couple of times while she was sketching but Peggy attributed it to a general friendliness rather than interest. 

She placed her sketchbook on the table next to her and took a sip of what must be her third cup of tea. Her phone went off indicating a text. It was from Colleen and read ‘Where are you? I’m freaking out here. What the hell do I wear?’. 

Peggy noticed the time and swore under her breath, “Bloody hell”. She stood up, grabbed her bag and bolted out of the door. 

It wasn’t until she’d ushered Colleen out of the door and settled in with Lola on the couch that she realized she’d left her sketchbook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in chapter 1. 
> 
> I should probably add a cavity warning to this chapter, it's ridiculously sweet. Also shoutout to SteelLily for being my beta on this chapter.

Peggy thought about texting Colleen once she’d realized her mistake but she didn’t want to interrupt her date. Instead she pulled out her phone and dialed Edwin’s number.

“Hello?” he asked in a panicked voice.

“Edwin? Is everything alright?” she could hear some sort of commotion in the background.

“Well-” Peggy heard what she assumed to be the sound of something being hit. At Edwin’s groan, Peggy realized it was him. She heard him plead with his assailant who seemed to take pity on him and a moment later he asked, “Are you still there?”

“Yes. Are you being attacked? Should I ring the police?” asked Peggy.

“Yes, I have experienced what you could call an attack but no you shouldn’t ring the police. It seems a woman Howard went out with last week showed up to give him a piece of her mind and when I informed her he wasn’t here, she insisted I take a message for him.” said Edwin. He sounded winded.

“I assume the message was given in a physical manner rather than verbal?” asked Peggy. She shook her head and thought, _poor Edwin_. He was always caught in the middle of his roommate’s antics.

“You would be right in that. She’s left now though. Did you need something?” he asked.

“Yes, I was going to ask if you could swing by the Griffith and see if someone turned in my sketchbook.” she said hopefully.

“Oh I am sorry but I have someone arriving in about fifteen minutes for a study session.” said Edwin.

“That someone wouldn’t happen to be a short, rather attractive Hungarian exchange student named Anna would it?” she asked curiously.

Edwin scoffed at her and answered “It would actually.” She could almost see his indignant pout.

“That’s quite a lot of studying the two of you have been up to,” said Peggy in a teasing tone.

“Once again I am sorry I couldn’t help you Peggy but I must go now,” said Edwin.

“Make sure you kiss her this time Edwin,” said Peggy. She got a dial tone in lieu of an answer. She chuckled out loud and Lola raised her head to her with a question in her eyes. Peggy patted her head and said, “At least one of us might get some action.”

Lola licked her hand and settled back into Peggy’s lap. Peggy smiled at the dog’s head and tried to text a few of her other friends. No one was available to stop by the shop for her. Peggy sighed and threw her head back on Colleen’s couch. She hoped her sketchbook might still be there in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy had a class at 8am that next morning and she didn’t have time to stop by the shop until after. She would have skipped it but Professor Fry was adamant about attendance and she’d already used her allotted amount of absences. _Damn prerequisite courses_ , she thought as she sat through an incredibly boring history lecture.  When the professor dismissed the class, she bolted out of the door.

She made it out of the building just fine but then she was almost run over by Howard Stark.

“Pegs! Where are you off to in such a hurry? A mid morning delight?” asked Howard as he leaned on the building wall next to her.  

“Honestly Howard? That’s not even a real thing,” said Peggy as she tried to push past him.

He shot an arm out and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “It is for me. Hey Pegs what do you say-“

Peggy took that opportunity to twist his arm behind his back and said in his ear, “Howard we’ve had this discussion before and I think I’m a bit more than you can handle. Also will you please stop letting your former dates assault your roommate. He’s much too kind to give you the swift kick in the pants you deserve but never forget _I’m not_.” She quickly let go of his arm and brushed off his shirt sleeve.

Howard wondered at the gesture before he noticed a class coming out of the door next to them. Peggy pinned him with a glare before running in the direction of the sea of students.

~~~~~~~~~~

These were the days that Peggy really wished she had a car. Her usual bus was 15 minutes late. She bounded out of the bus door like she was on fire and ran toward the coffeeshop.

She noticed Angie was behind the counter and a small smile broke out on her face. She rushed up to the counter and before she could ask, Angie pulled out her sketchbook and asked, “Looking for this?”

Peggy blushed a light shade of pink and breathed an audible sigh of relief, “Yes thank you, I’ve been searching all morning for it.”

Angie smiled and handed it to her. “You got real talent there English. I wish I could draw like that.”

Peggy offered a shy smile at the compliment and said, “I’m sure you’d be much better than you think.”

Angie shook her head and said, “Nah, it’s fine. Some people are meant to be artists.”

Peggy drew in a breath and said, “And some people are works of art.” _What a line_ , Peggy internally chided herself.

Angie looked at her a little stunned and Peggy continued, “Thank you so much for finding my book. Might I repay your kindness with dinner sometime soon when you’re not busy?”

Angie felt like she couldn’t move. _The hot Englishwoman is asking you out! Nod you idiot!_ she thought. Somehow her body understood and she managed a nod.

Peggy smiled, “Good. Here is my number,” She said as she wrote it on a suggestion card and dropped it in the tip jar. “Text me on your next break?” She winked and made her way out of the door.

Angie stood there stunned for a moment but was brought out of her daze by a customer.

“Excuse me?”

Angie turned toward the customer and said, “I’m sorry. What can I getcha?”

~~~~~~~

Peggy stopped at the end of the steps and caught her breath. _I can’t believe I did that_ , she thought. It could never be said of Peggy that she was incredibly mysterious but she was also rarely so forward.

“Hey English!” she heard someone call behind her. She turned around and Angie skipped down the steps after her. She smiled when she reached Peggy, “You got great timin. I was already due for a break.”

“Must be my lucky day then,” said Peggy as she smiled back at her. _Stay cool, Margaret,_ she thought to herself. She could not quite figure out what to do with her hands so she decided to cross them over the strap of her bag. Sadly she pulled a little too hard and tripped toward Angie.

Angie held out her arms to steady Peggy and asked, “Are you ok?”

Peggy straightened herself and adjusted her glasses, “Perfectly alright.” She spotted a small bench on the sidewalk. She gestured to it it with her hand and asked, “Would you like to sit and chat for your break.”

Angie nodded and said “Course.”

They moved toward the bench and sat down with a little distance between them.

Peggy turned her head toward Angie and asked, “So other than working here, what else do you do?”

Angie cocked her head to the side a bit in thought and said, “Well I’m a part time student and I also work at a bookstore down the street.”

Peggy looked at her curiously and said, “A part time student? That must be why I’ve never seen you before now.”

“That and we probably wouldn’t take the same classes. It’s not exactly a small campus. How bout you English? Other than being a pretty cool artist.”

Peggy blushed a little at the compliment and said “Oh well it’s mostly school for me though I also help out my friend Rose from time to time in teaching self defense courses.”

Angie quirked an interested eyebrow at that, “Self defense, huh? That sounds pretty cool.”

Peggy shrugged and said, “Well I did a bit of boxing in high school and it’s nice to keep your skills fresh.”

“I can see that,” said Angie. A silence descended between them each not sure what to say next. Angie checked her phone and realized her break would be up soon, “Well it was nice talkin to ya but I got to go. And listen you don’t have to do this dinner thing if you don’t want to.”

Peggy looked concerned and said, “I’m sorry if you’re really busy. It was wrong of me to just assume you’d want to-“

Angie put her hand on Peggy’s and smiled reassuringly. “Oh I totally want to,” She said quickly and then at the interested look on Peggy’s face, she got nervous and pulled her hand away. She bit her lip in concentration and continued, “I just want to make sure you’d actually want to have dinner with me. I don’t want you to feel obligated or nothin.”

Peggy smiled at her and said, “No I want to repay your kindness and,” Peggy took a breath in and out for confidence and added, “I think I’d like to know you better.”

Angie looked a little surprised and then said, “I’d like it too. My day off is tomorrow. Pick me up at 7? I’ll send you my address. It’s not too far from here.”

Peggy nodded and said “Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy put her head on the steering wheel and said to herself “Get it together Margaret.” She’d been able to convince Colleen to let her borrow her car in lieu of tea and a scone as a repayment for watching Lola. She lowered the visor and looked in the mirror. She wondered if she should have tried contacts for the evening. She’d forgone her typical jeans, tank and flannel for a nice lavender blouse and black skirt. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been on a date and she felt as if she’d never been so concerned about what to say or do.

She checked her phone and realized it was five minutes to 7. She exited the car and walked toward the apartment building she knew was Angie’s. Angie came out a few minutes later in a dress that matched the color of her eyes and her hair in nice curls and a ponytail.

She smiled at Peggy and said “Damn, English. You clean up good,” as she looked her up and down.

“Not so bad yourself,” said Peggy and then she hit her forehead with her hand and said “I mean you look very nice.” She paused a minute then amended, “Erm, gorgeous I mean.”

“Well nice would have done but I appreciate it,” said Angie as she winked at her. She stood awkwardly at the sidewalk waiting.

It took Peggy a minute then she said “Oh right, the car is this way.” She led the way then opened Angie’s door for her.

When she got in on the driver’s side, Angie turned to her and said playfully, “A girl could get used to this kind of treatment, you might wanna be careful.”

“Perhaps you should,” said Peggy as she started the engine.

Angie’s response was a giggle and she said “Why aren’t you just the gentleman.”

Peggy let out a chuckle and said “Oh I assure you I’m _quite_ a lady.”

Angie smiled at that and they spent the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were seated in one of the fancier restaurants in the town, Angie leaned over and said “Gosh English I only gave you a free drink and found your book, you didn’t have to go to this much trouble.”

Peggy opened her menu and hid behind it a little and said “Perhaps I’d like to impress you.”

Angie smiled and said, “Mission accomplished,” as she opened her own menu.

The waiter came a few minutes later and after he took their orders, Peggy asked, “What are you taking courses in? We didn’t get a chance to discuss it yesterday.”

Angie smiled and said, “Business. My dad has a restaurant not too far from here and he needs someone to take over.”

Peggy tilted her head in consideration and asked, “Is that what you really want to do?”

Angie shrugged, “My ma kids me about being too bossy and how this would help me put it to good use,” She folded her arms on the table and said, “I don’t mind it I guess. My brothers are older and moved on in different careers so someone has to step up.”

“Hmm. Well I’m sure you’d make a fine manager,” said Peggy. She could tell though that Angie’s heart didn’t seem to be in it.

Angie wiggled her eyebrows, “Trying to butter me up English?”

Peggy rolled her eyes but smiled, “So what do you like to do for fun?”

“Oh you know, convince hot English students to take me out,” Peggy gave her an impatient glare. Angie laughed at that and said, “Lighten up Peg. I’m a big movie buff, I thought about bein an actress for a while before pop-“ She stopped for a moment, a sudden sadness evident in her eyes. She recovered quickly and continued, “I like to go out dancin and I’m a fan of books which is really where my money from the bookstore goes.”

“Oh I couldn’t work in a bookstore for that very reason,” said Peggy. She wanted to ask Angie about her father but she didn’t want to pry. It was a first date after all.

Their food arrived and they both were momentarily distracted by eating.

Angie waited until she was mostly done and it seemed Peggy was in a similar place and asked, “How bout you? What do you like to do for fun?”

Peggy took a sip of water and then said, “I don’t actually leave a lot of time for it. If you can believe it, this is my first time out in a while.”

“You mean you’re not out every night breakin girls’ hearts?” said Angie as she quirked an eyebrow.

Peggy laughed at that and said, “No I’m afraid I’m quite boring. I love working. Occasionally I’ll go to a movie with my friend Colleen or go to the museum with Edwin but there’s not much else,” Peggy shrugged and felt a bit disappointed in herself for such a ridiculous answer.

Angie could tell Peggy’s disappointment and she offered her a comforting pat on the hand. “Well hey you met me now. I can help you bring a little fun into your routine,” She winked as she brought her hand back to take a sip of water.

Peggy smiled and said, “I have no doubt of that.”

They ordered dessert and talked until the waiter came by to let them know the restaurant was closing.

As they walked out, Angie commented, “Well look at that English, your first time out in a while and you close the place down.”

Peggy laughed. “I suppose I’m a go big or go home kind of girl.”

Angie winked at her. “And here I thought you were such a lady.”

“Hmm,” murmured Peggy as she opened the door for Angie and climbed in on the other side.

When they reached Angie’s apartment, Peggy walked her to the door and they both stood awkwardly waiting for the other to make a move.

Angie spoke first, “I had a great time.”

Peggy smiled at that and said, “I did too. Thank you for coming.”

The silence and awkwardness returned and Angie considered just opening the door and saying good night but there was a flicker in Peggy’s eyes that made her stop. She wondered about what would make such a seemingly talented and gorgeous woman so nervous all the time. She remembered that Peggy mentioned she didn’t get out much. It showed, but Angie found it a bit endearing.

Angie reached up and pecked Peggy on the cheek, “You call me the next time you need a little fun.”

Peggy nodded and said, “Of course.” She looked a little stunned.

Angie laughed a little, then opened her door and stepped inside.

Peggy lingered for a moment, bringing her hand up to where Angie kissed her. She was brought out of her daze when her phone beeped. She looked and there was a text from Colleen. ‘Get your ass back here and tell me about what kind of date keeps you out till 1AM.’

Peggy laughed and checked the time realizing just how late she’d been out. She shot Colleen a message and let her know she was on her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy considered the painting in front of her and asked without turning her head, “So have you kissed Anna yet?”

Without missing a beat Edwin answered with his own question, “Have you kissed Angie?”

Peggy sighed and said, “I can’t really tell if her flirting is just her or if she’s actually interested.”

Edwin let out a little chuckle and said, “I’d say seeing you on every day she has off and constantly making comments about your attractiveness seems a dead giveaway.”

Peggy playfully hit him in the arm and walked to the next exhibit. Edwin rubbed his arm in mock hurt and shook his head at her.

“Honestly though, have you kissed Anna?” Peggy asked again.

Edwin smiled and said, “She kissed me actually.”

Peggy laughed loudly at that and startled some high school students in front of them. She recovered quickly and stated, “Of course she did.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” asked Edwin defensively.

“Oh, Edwin, don’t be offended. I think you like her forwardness,” Peggy raised her eyebrows at him. It was both a statement and a question.

“Perhaps I do,” said Edwin then he added “I’m sure you like Angie’s as well,” That earned him a glare, “Why don’t you just ask her?”

Peggy bit her lip, “What if she has just been kind to me? I don’t want to offend her.”

“You won’t know until you ask,” said Edwin.

“You’re right of course,” scoffed Peggy.

“I try to be as much as possible,” replied Edwin.

Peggy rolled her eyes and they continued on their tour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colleen seemed to be of the same opinion as Edwin, “Come on Pegs, she’s so very obvious.”

Peggy still looked unsure as she sat on the couch opposite Colleen, “I don’t-“

“Listen I know you’re not very experienced in this whole dating thing but I can assure you. All the signs are there. You two spend so much time together and she’s always talking about how hot you are. Hell that one time I saw you two at The Griffith the other day, she looked ready to pounce you,” said Colleen.

“Really?” asked Peggy as she adjusted her glasses and took a sip of her tea.

Colleen smiled at her and patted her free hand on the back of the couch, “Trust me Peg. That girl wants you.”

Peggy smiled at her in thanks.

~~~~~~~

As Angie walked Peggy to her door, Peggy handed her a flyer. Angie angled her head in question and asked, “What’s this?”

Peggy smiled shyly and said, “It’s a show where they are going to display some of my work. I was hoping you’d come.”

Angie smiled brightly at her and said, “Of course I will English.”

“Thank you. I had a really nice time tonight,” said Peggy. She turned to open her door when Angie stopped her with her hand.

Angie turned Peggy gently and and brought her hand up to rest at the base of Peggy’s neck. Angie pulled herself up a little, bringing her lips to Peggy’s. Peggy stood in shock for a moment before relaxing and kissing Angie back. Angie pulled away too quick for Peggy’s taste and pressed her forehead to Peggy’s. Peggy could see her smile.

Angie took another moment then lifted her head and said “In case you’re still wonderin,” Then she winked and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check out Chapter 1. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I sincerely appreciate each and every one of you. Mild warning for this chapter as there is a mention of major illness but it's happy endings all around. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this ridiculously sweet story.

Something wasn’t right. Angie had been distant all night and every time Peggy tried to ask her what was wrong, Angie would smile and wave her off saying she was fine.

When Peggy walked Angie to the entrance of Angie’s apartment building, she lingered. Despite Angie’s shallow reassurances to the contrary, Peggy knew something was up. When Angie didn’t seem too keen on saying anything, Peggy turned to go but Angie grabbed her arm lightly and when Peggy turned to look at her, she saw a look of slight desperation in Angie’s eyes. “Could you stay this time?”

Peggy thought about the next day and wondered if there was anything pressing that she may need to do. When she couldn’t think of anything, she answered “Alright."

As they ascended the stairs, Peggy realized she’d never been beyond Angie’s front door. She wondered at what Angie’s apartment looked like. Then she seemed to grasp the possible implications of finally being let into Angie’s private space. She felt her stomach flip at the thought. Then after a moment, she shook her head as if to clear it. This was wrong. Peggy knew she wasn’t the best at reading romantic situations but a night of distance did not usually end in the expectation of sex.

Angie didn’t say anything until she fished her key out of her purse and turned the lock to open the door. “Sorry for the mess,” she whispered as she ushered Peggy in the apartment.

It was quite small with a kitchen to their right and a door ahead of them that Peggy reasoned was probably the bathroom. Angie’s bed was in the middle of the room with a bedspread covered in butterflies that were various shades of pink and purple. Peggy smiled at the sight of it. It was as bright and colorful as its owner.

There was a small table and chair on the other side of the bed and a T.V. at its foot. As for the 'mess', Peggy didn’t think it looked any worse than her own room. Angie had been a couple times to drop her off but never stayed the night. It seemed their schedule hadn’t allowed for such things yet.

Angie moved slowly to the kitchen and looked around for something to do. She lifted her head with a thought and asked, “You want some tea or somethin’?”

Peggy shook her head and adjusted her glasses. She considered Angie’s nervous posture and said gently, “Can I ask you something?”

Angie fidgeted with the end of a kitchen towel and bit her lip. “Yeah?” she replied.

Peggy moved a little closer so she was in the kitchen but kept a reasonable distance from Angie. “What’s the matter?” she asked as she tilted her head thoughtfully.  

Angie drew in a breath and sighed, “I wanna tell you something but I-“ She stopped and folded her arms across her stomach. She looked like she was attempting to hold herself in order to stay upright. “I don’t want you to think you gotta do anything. I just want you to know.”

Peggy moved slowly and came to stand in front of Angie. She placed her hands on Angie’s elbows and squeezed in encouragement, “What is it?”

Angie lowered her arms and turned her head so she was staring at a wall instead of looking at Peggy. “It’s my Dad. He’s been real tired lately. He had cancer a while back and he’s had a pretty good recovery but lately he’s just been exhausted and I’m worried about him.”

“Oh Angie,” said Peggy as she wrapped her arms around her. Angie let out a sigh and hugged her back. She rested her head on Peggy’s shoulder and let out a few shaky breaths. Peggy started to rub her back to help her calm down. “Is that why you’re taking business classes?” She felt Angie nod against her shoulder.

It took a few minutes but eventually Angie sniffled and raised her head, “I thought it’d be a smart idea just in case.”

Peggy gave her a little squeeze and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?” They hadn’t exactly declared themselves anything but Peggy knew they were getting there and she figured this was something you usually shared with someone you’re dating.

Angie shook her head and answered, “I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Peggy placed her hand on Angie’s cheek and smiled, “You couldn’t.”

Angie offered a shy smile and said, “My ma left a voicemail on my phone. I got it earlier today and I haven’t been able to listen to it, just in case-“

Peggy nodded in understanding and affirmed, “In case it was bad news.”

“Yeah, anyway I thought maybe if I wasn’t alone, I could listen to it,” Angie looked at Peggy with a question in her eyes. Peggy smiled at her and took her hand.

She led them to Angie’s bed and as they both sat down, she volunteered, “I’ll stay and you take all the time you need.”

Angie smiled at her in appreciation, “You’re really something else English.”

Peggy shrugged in response.

Angie took a moment and grabbed her phone from her purse that she placed on her nightstand. When Angie opened her voicemail and put the phone on speaker, Peggy squeezed her hand in encouragement. Angie took a breath and pressed play.

“Angie it’s Pop. Bet you thought it would be your Ma but I wanted to surprise ya.” Angie chuckled and shook her head. “My tests were all clear. I guess I just caught the flu or somethin’. Listen your Ma and me think you oughta switch to those acting classes you always wanted.” Angie’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Peggy smiled. “Your brother Tony is movin back and while I totally trust ya, I think he really wants to run the restaurant. I love you and I won’t be the reason you don’t get your dreams. You’ve done enough for your old Pop, let me do this for you. Call us when you get a chance.”

Angie was crying by the time the message ended.

Peggy took the phone out of Angie’s hand and placed it back on the nightstand. She pulled Angie to her and started to rub comforting circles on her back.

When Angie calmed down a bit, she lifted her head and addressed Peggy, “I can’t believe it! I was so worried and I treated you so bad Peg. I’m so sorry.” In an instant, she swing her leg so she was straddled Peggy’s waist and started to pepper her face and neck with apologetic kisses.

Peggy shook her head in astonishment and said, “Oh Angie, it’s alright. I would have been-“ Angie hit a particular sensitive spot just above Peggy’s collarbone. Peggy let out a soft sigh and then added in a whisper, “just as worried.”

Angie gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled, “Thank you for being here.”

“My pleasure,” said Peggy as she smiled in return.

Angie tilted her head in thought and asked, “Still wanna stay?”

Peggy bit her lip and bowed her head slightly. “Are you sure?” she replied.

Angie bounced a little in her lap and said “Are you kiddin? I’ve been dyin to get you in my bed for weeks English.” Peggy’s eyebrows shot up and Angie laughed at her. Her eyes were kind as she added, “You’re real cute when you’re clueless.”

Peggy let out a small laugh and said, “Yes well I try.”

“So what’s it gonna be English?” asked Angie.

Peggy winked at her and put her glasses on the nightstand. She laid down on her back and pulled Angie with her. “I’ll stay,” She brought her right hand up and rested it at the base of Angie’s hair. She pulled her left one up to mirror it and pulled gently on Angie’s neck, and brought her lips up to meet Angie’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy woke up the next morning to the sound of Angie humming the kitchen. Peggy smiled as she sat up and picked up her glasses from the nightstand. What she saw when Angie turned from a blurry outline into a clear person made Peggy’s heart beat loudly in her chest. Angie stood in front of the stove making what smelled like grilled cheese and scrambled eggs. The part that made Peggy’s heart start playing the drums and a light blush appear on her cheeks was the fact that she was dressed in nothing but Peggy’s favorite blue flannel.

Peggy bit her lip and tried to quell her desire. It was silly really when she considered what they’d done the night before but Peggy was never one for being too bold. _That’s Angie’s area of expertise_ , she thought. She offered a quiet “good morning” in greeting.  

Angie turned around and flashed her signature smile. Peggy was not much of a poet but she felt she could write sonnets about that smile. Angie chuckled a little and said, “I have to say English I never thought anyone could make bedhead look so good.”

Peggy’s blush went from a light pink to a deep red and she replied, “Well aren’t you the early morning charmer?”

“I only speak the truth English. The whole truth and nothing but.” said Angie as she turned the stove off.

Peggy started to move out of the bed, when Angie shouted, “Wait!” Peggy looked a little stunned and plopped back onto the bed. She saw what gave Angie pause a couple of minutes later when Angie brought a breakfast tray over with two glasses of orange juice and what appeared to be the breakfast Angie had been making.

Peggy smiled as Angie placed the breakfast tray in front of Peggy, then went to the other side of the bed to join her. “This is quite sweet of you Angie, thank you.”

Angie waved her hand in dismal and said, “Sure thing Peg. You were really there for me last night, it’s the least I could do.”

Peggy turned to her and took her hand. “I’d do it again. I promise I’m here for you.”

Angie gave her a kiss and then turned toward their breakfast. “Enough of that! Eat up. You’re gonna need it for what I have planned for you before my shift.”

Peggy’s blush returned and Angie giggled at her as she picked up some toast and took a huge bite. Peggy turned to the tray, picked up the orange juice, and sipped. She took the opportunity to consider Angie and wondered how she managed to become so lucky in meeting such an amazing woman.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Hey when did you do this one?” asked Angie as she pointed to a painting of herself. In the piece, she was dressed in her apron from the Griffith and clearing a table. Her hair was in curls and she had a gentle smile on her face.

Peggy adjusted her glasses and looked away from Angie shyly stating, “I started it the first day I met you.”

Angie raised her eyebrows and replied in wonder, “Really?”

Peggy laughed and said, “Oh come on Angie, as if you didn’t notice me staring at you constantly that day.”

Angie shrugged. “Hey for all I knew, you had a thing for Gloria. Took you long enough to realize you weren’t the only one staring that day.”

“Yes well, thank Heaven for that realization.” said Peggy as she took Angie’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They were attending the show Peggy invited Angie to a month ago and Peggy found it a lot more enjoyable than previous times she’d shown her work. She knew she owed it all to Angie.

“Hey Pegs,” said a voice behind her.

Peggy sighed and turned around, “Hi Howard.”

He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head toward Angie in interest. “You want to introduce me to your friend?”

“I’d rather not actually,” said Peggy as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh you ashamed of me English?” asked Angie. Peggy turned to her in confusion. Angie winked which let her know she was only kidding. Angie offered her hand to Howard and introduced herself, “I’m Angie. Student, coffee maker, bookseller, and as of a week ago, official girlfriend to English over here.” Angie hit Peggy’s arm with her free elbow playfully.

“Oh damn Peg, you’ve done well,” said Howard as he gave Angie a once over. He pulled her hand slightly and so her could lean over and add in a loud whisper, “Let me know if you ever get tired of her.”

Angie rolled her eyes and released her hand, “Fat chance.”

“I’m hurt,” said Howard as he brought his hand over his heart.

“You’ll live,” said Colleen as she came to join them. She turned her eyes to Peggy and offered a smile. “Peggy everything looks awesome and I think I heard a few people interested in buying a piece or two.”

She took a look at the painting Angie mentioned earlier and leaned over to address Angie, “Man she had it bad for you.”

Angie chuckled and offered, “Well the feeling was mutual.”

Peggy looked at her surprised and asked, “Really?”

“Oh English,” said Angie as she leaned over and kissed Peggy’s cheek. “You have no idea.” She put her hand around Peggy’s waist and squeezed.

Peggy wrapped her arm around Angie’s waist in return and thought, _A work of art indeed._


End file.
